Discovery
by EverPlotting
Summary: When Kiba and Naruto get stuck out in the city in the middle of the night, Kiba's ready to blame Naruto for not being prepared. Contrary to Kiba's belief, Naruto does have a back-up plan: Sasuke. A SasuNaru oneshot.


**Hey people who love SasuNaru. I wrote this a while ago and then forgot that I had it. Whoops! Anyway, this is isn't explicit and its kind of short. I originally thought it was going to fit into another story, but I haven't come up with anything that shapes around it, so y'all get to enjoy it as it is ^_^. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters, settings, etc. The plot of this story is original work and the property of EverPlotting.**

* * *

"Naruto," Kiba growled out. "If we die out here, and God asks me what happened, I'm blaming you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not that big of a deal Kiba."

"Naruto! We're in a strange place at like," Kiba paused to glance at his watch, "two past midnight! We missed the last train back to town! We can't like... walk down the highway to get home. I don't have any money for a motel or anything! What do expect us to do, sleep on the street?"

"Kiba we can call someone!" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Who!?" Kiba yelled. Naruto shushed him, but he kept on talking. "Don't shush me!" Kiba said, but the volume of his voice did drop. "Seriously, though dude. We snuck out! Your dad's out of town and my mom would _flip_ if she knew I was even out of the house, let alone out in the city!"

Naruto pulled his phone out and starred at it for a second, and bit his lower lip.

"Naruto I know that look," Kiba said. "You're thinking of something."

"Well..." Naruto said.

"Well what Naruto? We don't have many options here!" Kiba said waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Calm down Kiba," Naruto said rolling his eyes, but then he went back to starring at his phone. "I have a friend who I think can pick us up, but..."

"But what?" Kiba said, giving Naruto a suspicious look.

"But nothing," Naruto said, shaking his head. "You're right. We don't have many options." Naruto pressed a button and then talk. Whoever was being called was in Naruto's speed dial. Kiba wondered why he didn't know whoever it was.

"Hey it's me," Naruto said into the phone. Kiba heard the response of a deep voice, but couldn't make out the words. Naruto rolled his eyes at whatever the other guy had said. "What makes you think I need a favor?" Naruto said. "Is it really after midnight? I hadn't noticed," Naruto chuckled nervously. "Look I need a ride." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. I'm here with a friend of mine and I need to you come pick us up." He paused. "Yeah. Yeah. We're on the corner of Twenty-sixth and Reddington." Naruto then flipped the phone shut.

"He'll be here in just a few minutes," Naruto said. Kiba glanced at his watch.

Silence enveloped the street corner for a while, before the distant sound of a siren wavered through the air. Kiba looked at Naruto who just kept glancing at his phone, still resting snugly in the palm of the Naruto's hand.

"Not to pry, Naruto," Kiba said kicking a pebble, "but who is this guy and why don't I know him?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's not like he goes to our school or anything like that."

"Well how did you meet him?" Kiba asked, trying to keep the questions simple to hide his concern.

"At work," Naruto said calmly.

"At the coffee house?" Kiba said skeptically. "And you have his number why?"

"Kiba, you're making this a way big deal. He was a regular for a while and we got to be good friends."

Kiba didn't have a chance to ask any further questions, because just then a sleek blue car with two white stripes traveling from the hood to the trunk rolled up. It was some kind of BMW; a convertible probably. Kiba didn't really take time to examine the model because he was backing away from the car. He didn't want whoever this guy was to mistake him and Naruto for prostitutes or something.

A tinted window rolled down. Illuminated in the street light a pale face leaned out of the car. The man appeared to be a bit older than Naruto and Kiba, which made Kiba even more nervous. Coal black eyes were framed by bangs so dark that they made his pale skin look almost white in contrast. Kiba could make out a collared shirt and rolled up sleeves in the dim light. He looked Asian and professional and rich.

"So are coming or what?" the mysterious man asked running his hand through his hair, soundly slightly miffed.

"Look buddy," Kiba began, "I don't know who you think you are but--"

"Kiba, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, Kiba," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Oh," Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"So this is your guard dog, eh, Naruto? I'm glad to finally meet him," Sasuke said chuckling.

"Guard dog?" Kiba narrowed his eyes as he got into the back seat. "I resent that."

"Front seat?" Naruto asked the driver, almost... teasingly?

The man snorted. "It's twelve-thirty in the morning. You're lucky I don't make you sit on my lap." Kiba could have sworn Naruto blushed, but the blond moved around the front of the car to sit in the front.

Kiba was starting to feel a little weird. If Sasuke's hand resting calmly on Naruto's thigh wasn't enough indication, Naruto might be gay. It wasn't something the blond had ever shared before and this guy... he was more than a little sketchy.

The ride wasn't completely silent, as Naruto was fiddling with the radio trying to find a station that was playing actual music and not those ridiculous never-ending mixes that sound like a turntable threw up. Or opera. There was a suspicious amount of opera on. Finally settling a on a station Naruto leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first one to speak: "So, what were you doing out this late in the city anyway?" Naruto just shrugged. "Naruto," Sasuke said warningly, sounding annoyed.

"Did you notice how bright the moon is tonight?" Naruto said.

Kiba could have sworn he heard Sasuke growl. The elder boy moved his hand from Naruto to shove it through his dark hair and then back to the wheel. Naruto turned to look at the driver; probably due to the loss of contact.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sighed out, sounding exasperated, and then paused. When he spoke again, his tone sounded less regretful, more annoyed. "This is why I thought about not calling you in the first place. I didn't want to put up with a lecture." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even in the darkness of the car Kiba could see his expression.

"Idiot. I wasn't planning on giving a lecture. I'm just worried about you."

"I can take care of myself bastard. I don't need you to worry."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh really? If I didn't worry about you, do you think I would be driving you? Besides, its hardly fair for you to say that don't you think? I know you worry about me."

"Name one time," Naruto said challengingly, but something in his voice told Kiba that he already knew he was going to lose.

Sasuke chuckled. "How call me to ask how my classes are going, you force me to purchase breakfast at Starbucks whenever I stop in, and then last week when you came over--"

"I said one time!" Naruto practically shouted, cutting Sasuke off. The later just chuckled as Naruto blushed. Kiba was starting to worry. He had already gotten past the fact that Naruto was gay and the fact that he was probably seeing this guy, but now he was starting to wonder how innocent the poor blond really was.

"So are going to tell me what you were doing out tonight?" Sasuke said. He sounded like he was teasing, but there was the undertone of seriousness to his voice.

"We just went for pizza and then to a club, but we snuck out, so we couldn't call our parents." Naruto said.

"See?" Sasuke said teasingly as his hand wandered back to Naruto's thigh. "Was that so hard?"

"No," Naruto muttered. Sasuke chuckled again. "You know," Naruto said, brightening slightly, "maybe I should call you in my distress more often. You seem to laugh a lot more when I'm freaking out."

Sasuke shrugged. "You could just call me more often in general. I wouldn't mind."

Naruto scoffed. "I call you all the time jerk. Besides, you're usually too busy to talk." Sasuke frowned. Naruto noticed. "Aw, Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that. I understand that you're busy. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

And then Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Kiba made a strange coughing sound from the back-seat.

"Oh sorry Kiba," Naruto laughed nervously, "I forgot you were there."

"I didn't," Sasuke muttered.

From then on Naruto included Kiba in the conversation more, which seemed in turn to mean that Sasuke wasn't going to talk much. Naruto would occasionally address a question to Sasuke -- usually about school or someone that Kiba didn't know -- but the lover's quarrel was apparently over.

Finally they got to Kiba's house. Kiba was a little sad that he didn't get more time to enjoy riding in the beautiful sports car, but, in all honesty, Sasuke creeped him out. As he got out Naruto rolled down the passenger side window.

"Do you need help sneaking back in?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I told my mom that I'd be over your house late."

Naruto glanced at his watch. "Dude. It's one thirty in the morning."

Kiba shrugged. "She probably went to bed around ten. I'll tell her I got back around eleven. She's a heavy sleeper, so she won't know the difference."

Sasuke decided then to but in. "I thought you said you snuck out."

"To the city," Naruto verified.

"Not to mention," Kiba added with a shrug, "even if my mom is suspicious, with your dad away she'll have no one to dispute my story."

"Your dad's away?" Sasuke said a little too loudly; a little to... eagerly.

"Yeah," Naruto said tentatively.

"Oh you are so mine tonight," Sasuke said. Kiba was a little concerned.

"Sasuke that's kidnapping," Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know. I'll even tie you up and everything," Sasuke said evilly.

"Naruto?" Kiba called softly.

"It's fine Kiba. I'll call you tomorrow." Naruto said chuckling.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke said as he started the car. "I might not let you go."

"You're a creeper? Did you know that?"

"I've been told."

Kiba just rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Naruto."

"Kiba," Naruto said, suddenly serious, "about, you know... We're cool right?"

"About you being gay? Of course dude," Kiba said smiling. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Thanks man," Naruto said smiling.

"It was nice to meet you Kiba," Sasuke said. "Can we go now Naruto?"

"Yes you pervert!" Naruto said laughing. "Drive away so you can take advantage of me more fully!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You like it."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that short little drabble. I found it cute and kind of funny when I wrote it, so I hope you did too. Reviews are so greatly appreciated. And since I'm sure some of you are reading my longer story _Yes But He's My Idiot_and ready to kill me, please put your menichial thoughts aside and know that the next chapter is in the works. Just sit back and reread this random-ness again. The ending is cute.**

**Oh, and if anyone is trying to figure out what city this takes place in, don't bother. I made the street names up. But then again, if you're dedicated enough to my writing to look them up, I praise you and appreicate your love! **

**-EverPlotting-**


End file.
